


David's Poem

by AiraSilver



Category: American Idol RPF, David Archuleta - Fandom, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem and short, short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own either of them. All I own is the story and the poem. Nothing else.

'Waiting (The Storm)’

I’ve been waiting for you

It seems like forever

Only been a few years

I watch as you seem to shrink into yourself

As the storm around you seems to grow

You can’t remember me

Can’t remember what we had

What we never had

I want to stand with you

Hold your hand

Watch as you grow again

As you stand up straight

Don’t shrink, don’t disappear into nothing

You deserve to stand with others

To speak up, not down

Don’t turn shy, stand up for what you believe in

Don’t let others tell you what to do

It’s your life, your body, your soul

Your pride, your sadness, your forever

Not theirs

Waiting and watching

I stand here

In the storm as it passes by

　

　

Letting the pen slide from his hand, David sighed. Standing up he left the paper where it laid. As he disappeared into another room, the poem fluttered. It pulled off the page and went into nothing with a flash.

David came back to see the same words still on the page. What he didn’t realize was that they were also in another place, another notebook, being read by another David. This David seemed to realize what was being unsaid and picked up the cell phone. A click, rings, and then a voice. “Cook, It’s David. I need to tell you something….”


End file.
